


中城织手套之夜

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: OOC预警





	中城织手套之夜

“为冷冻队长织一双手套。”  
这是闪电侠自己抓的阄。  
“这是什么？怎么会在这里？”巴里拿着纸条的样子仿佛纸条烫手，他头套还没摘，是个十足惊奇的闪电侠。  
“这是你自己抽到的。”冷冻队长收走剩下的纸条，“我很期待，期限是一周哦。”  
“斯纳特！”

十分钟前，在一次愚蠢的停止奔跑间隙，巴里被冷冻枪击中，冻在了地面上。  
“斯纳特！”他喊道。  
“巴里！”冷冻队长摘下护目镜，“米克，快来看看我们的战利品。”  
米克从保险柜里探出头来：“我以为你们做了以后闪电侠就不会再找我们麻烦了。”  
“斯纳特？！”巴里叫了起来，“你干嘛告诉他？”  
“冷静些，米克是我的搭档。而且……”莱指指自己的耳朵，示意巴里他的麦还开着，巴里立刻涨红了脸，面罩一点也遮不住他的手足无措。  
星辰实验室里，凯特琳和西斯科面面相觑，西斯科立刻关掉麦：“我们该当面问他吗？还是装作没听见？”  
“问他什么？为什么要跟冷冻队长……做？”凯特琳尴尬地问道，西斯科沉默了，他打开耳麦，或许巴里现在处于危险之中，或许。  
“巴里，你还好吗？”西斯科问道。  
“我很好，就是需要些时间解冻。”  
冷冻队长从口袋里拿出一个夹子，从中抽出几张纸条摊开：“作为上次的奖励，你可以抽一张决定我接下来行动，让我们都有充足的准备……或者你自己的行动。”  
“中城罪犯现在都兴玩这个？斯纳特，你知道我会逮到你的。”巴里狐疑地抽出一张打开，他抽中了为冷冻队长织手套这个莫名其妙的签，冷冻队长似乎也对此惊奇又满意，他笑眯眯地看着他：“告诉你的伙伴们，你刚刚又阻止了一场犯罪，这些纸条里只有你抽到的那张是丽萨开玩笑加进去的，不过还是谢谢你陪我玩这个小游戏。”  
巴里扯下头套怒视着莱，凯特琳和西斯科什么都听到了，这让巴里感到很受打击。  
米克拎着钱在门口催促莱，莱拍拍巴里的肩膀，嘴角带上了一丝歉意，可他随即戴上护目镜，跟米克一起离开了。

巴里回到实验室，每个人都装作什么都没发生，反而使本来就尴尬的气氛更加尴尬。西斯科总是一副欲言又止的样子，凯特琳则根本不与巴里对视，更不提刚刚发生的事。  
“好了，好了。”最后还是巴里受不了叫了起来，“我是跟斯纳特做了，但……”  
“不，巴里，不，你的生活完全是你的自由。”凯特琳第一个拒绝。  
“别告诉我细节。”西斯科低头玩着笔。  
“我不是要告诉你细节，哥们，我只是说我问心无愧。”  
“巴里？没人说你应该愧疚，如果一个人对你有吸引力，你当然应该去。”凯特琳试图澄清。  
“可是那家伙差点杀了我哥哥。”西斯科说。  
“还绑架过我。”凯特琳补充道。  
“听着，我很抱歉……”  
“不，巴里，我们不是那个意思，你不用感到抱歉。”凯特琳意识到这是一番越描越黑的谈话，既然大家都无法找出重点，那么最好的办法就是结束它。她真庆幸他们今天没约着去酒吧什么的，下班时她路过赖在椅子上转笔的西斯科，“别再玩笔了。”她凑在她他耳边用冰霜杀手的语气说，把西斯科吓得像只僵住了的仓鼠。

巴里在那家地下酒馆找到了莱，莱坐在他通常坐的位置上，没有点酒，吃着一些垃圾食品，他看见巴里就停下了撒盐的手，像个绅士一样等他坐下来。巴里不怎么喜欢这个乌烟瘴气的地方，莱到底是怎样在这里感到怡然自得的，他无法理解。  
“为上次的事情感到抱歉。”莱把薯条推到桌子中间。  
“居然能从冷冻队长口中听到抱歉，不可思议。不要再告诉别人了，懂吗？”  
冷冻队长点点头：“我不是一个会炫耀性伴侣的人，当然我也不会为自己开脱。不过就算是闪电侠也有犯错的时候，更何况我们本来就是错误。”  
这话让巴里皱了眉：“别这么说，莱，你知道不是那样的。”  
莱为巴里泛滥的同情心感到好笑，他没有真正觉得自己是个错误，或许曾经有，但已经久远到他能够随意忘掉。他很愿意跟巴里在酒吧坐一整晚，聊些有的没的，主要还是逗逗他，可他等会跟丽萨还有约。他对巴里眨了下眼睛：“你会付账的对吧？”  
“当然。”巴里说，于是那盘薯条在瞬间消失，他把最后一根塞进嘴里，然后把空盘子推给莱，“我为我的薯条付账，谢谢你帮我点单。”  
“你知道我是做什么的对吧？”莱故意压低声音问，像在跟小孩子说悄悄话。  
巴里点点头，戒备地等着莱的下一句。  
莱交叠手指垫起下巴看着巴里：“所以一切让我付账的行为都是在纵容洗钱。”  
巴里深吸了一口气，又为莱叫了一盘薯条。

巴里还没法界定跟莱的关系，上过一次床的性伴侣？目前他们之间追求快感的成分多于情感交流，英雄和罪犯只有一线之隔，重要的是实力，实力让他们同处一个层面，那不是亲友间的温情交流，却最容易变质成危险的情愫。莱是中城最性感的罪犯，说不想跟莱上床是假的，但他没想到会发生的这么快。如果他那次没在酒吧的厕所晕乎乎地碰见莱，而是在银行金库这种“正常”的地方，这一切就不会发生。  
在银行金库里，他们可以躲在保险柜的门后做……热浪会在那……巴里翻着编织物教程书，天毕竟很冷，他买了好毛线，想织厚一点，针要排得很密，可他发现这些东西动起手来完全是另一回事，这不是拼乐高。他对编织一窍不通，总是织着织着就乱了，这些东西没法让他集中注意力，况且躲在保险柜门后面做的性幻想让他有些硬，他更记不住针数了。  
他拨通莱的电话，想确定周末见面的时间和地点，电话那头响起莱的声音：“天太冷了，没有手套，请留言。”该死，这是冷冻队长为巴里特别录制的语音信箱提示。  
“莱，我们周末还在老地方见吗？还有，你不会真的因为我织不完手套就去偷画什么的吧，你明明有那么多手套！”  
他到底干嘛要给冷冻队长织手套，他为什么要答应这么愚蠢的事？巴里把毛线球丢到一边，手机里的警报器响了，这是一次紧急加班，巴里像要逃离那团毛线球一样飞快离开了，他打心里感谢智能手机。  
巴里到时警察已经在那里了，那是一家拍卖行，一群笨贼闯进去偷一串珍珠项链而触发了警报，更不巧的是，冷冻队长和热浪也在那里，他们受雇偷另外几件艺术品。一开始他们都把对方认作安保人员，双方打了一会才发现对方都是来偷东西的，这简直是天大的不走运，这时他们已经造成了不小的破坏，如果不是冷冻队长在，热浪已经把这里烧掉了。  
后续警力还没到，警察们暂时对冷冻枪和喷火枪束手无策，他们围在拍卖行门口。巴里冲进去，厅内一片狼藉，他迅速制伏了那几个贼，又在神速力中就给冷冻队长和热浪拷上手铐。  
“巴里，这次你可够及时的。”莱说，“你忘了我们周末还有约会吗，老时间，老地点。”  
“只能怪你们运气不好，你的第六感失灵了？既然有人报警，而我还在这里看到你们了……你听到我的留言了？”  
“工作时间，不接电话。”  
警察冲进来带走了他们。

巴里依旧搞不定毛线，虽然近期他没有什么必要再操心为冷冻队长织手套了。他的周末空了出来，有些空落落的，他打消了去给冷冻队长探监和报个编织班的念头，虽然不愿意承认，但他还是有点期待莱被带走前跟他说的悄悄话：“我们会很快见面的，巴里。”  
莱总说这句话，而且从不食言。  
周末下午巴里一个人赖在家里，他抱着茶杯，陷在沙发里读小说。四点了，那是他和莱约定见面的时间，再一会天就黑了，他们可以出去走走，吃个晚餐，当然不是大贝利。有时候他们两个都很安静，有时候巴里说个不停，或者莱说的多一点，晚上他们看看电影，然后做爱。他们的身体总是渴望彼此，至少巴里是这样希望的，他希望自己是被莱选中的那个，巴里喜欢莱的身体，他自己瘦条条的，本来有机会吃胖，现在没有了。  
巴里心不在焉地翻着小说，一直到晚上十一点多，几乎把那本看完了，当然他也快躺在沙发里睡着了，门铃却在这时响了起来，他打开门，竟然是冷冻队长。  
“你的披萨，闪电侠。”莱举着两个大盒子。  
巴里后退了一步：“怎么是你？”  
“我还为了今天的迟到准备了致歉蛋糕，不让我进去吗？”  
因为太突然，巴里几乎没挪动脚，任由他挤了进来。  
“我现在就可以把你打包送回监狱，米克呢？”巴里威胁到。  
莱把披萨放在餐桌上，他不是第一次来巴里家，合法进入和非法闯入都有，他能很轻松地找到任何他需要的东西。他把啤酒打开，倒了两杯，又把椅子都拉开：“你当然可以，但你也可以选择在跟我做完后让我自己回去，冷冻队长不食言。”  
巴里也坐下了，他犹豫着要不要吃莱的披萨，接着他注意到莱外衣领口内的囚服领子，莱把外套拉开：“囚服play，保证原版。”  
巴里白了他一眼，终于抓起披萨塞进嘴里。

今天他们没谈什么，只是一起洗澡，其实是巴里洗澡的时候莱加塞进来的，美其名曰时间紧迫要提早进入重点。他们当然急迫地纠缠着滚到床上，莱压着巴里，吻他的眼睛，啃他的颈侧和耳垂。  
巴里想，如果这样的话他为什么不去探监，如此他也不用感到自己好像也该为莱的越狱负一点责。他或许能请求一个房间跟冷冻队长单独呆一会，还能真正在监狱的铁墙里和莱做。莱穿着囚衣戴着手铐脚镣走在监狱长廊上的样子一定该死的性感，连想到把这个人塞进监狱都让巴里的身体更敏感了，或许他自己也正在变成一个危险的人？  
“在想什么，巴里？”莱像个发现学生上课走神而提问他的老师。  
巴里如实把他的想法告诉了莱，并为此有点脸红。  
“喜欢被我穿着囚衣干？”莱支起上身玩味地看着巴里，一副如果巴里点头，他立刻就把囚衣穿回来的架势。  
“我会去探监的，今天时间紧迫……如果你要穿着囚衣，就把手铐脚镣都带上。”巴里说完，把莱拉了下来，用一个深吻传达对自己分神的歉意。  
巴里抱着莱的脑袋，莱从他的肩到胸口一路啃下去，莱的前戏总是很细致，他碰到的地方像过电一样勾起酥麻感。巴里想，如果是他干莱，他一定等不了这么久，他做不了这么细腻的前戏，尽管这很受用。  
莱吮吸他的乳头，用舌尖扫过乳尖，他受不了这个，他用腿间蹭着莱的身体，莱捏住他后腰的手让他扭的更厉害，他逐渐滑入沉迷又无处安放的境地，身体叫嚣着某种期待，胸前一点突如其来的刺痛感立刻就把挑逗变为一片火焰，那是莱在咬他的乳尖，他攒住巴里的下体，凑在他耳边吹气，小声他怎么硬的这么快这么厉害，他还没开始舔他呢。  
巴里喘息着催促他快一点，他要等不及了，莱却在他腿间不紧不慢地啃咬，用手指在他润滑过了的内腔里厮磨。他故意吊巴里的胃口，不让他太快乐，好几次巴里都感觉自己快到临界点了，然而浪潮又在莱手中退却，巴里用指甲挠莱的背，顺着颈动脉滑到前胸再一路滑下去，本来是挑逗，现在却像是某种请求，他像莱捏他的一样抚摸莱的后腰到臀间，手指在莱的尾骨上打转。他的请求奏效了，莱终于进入他早已预备好的身体，被填满的期待包裹着体内某一点被搔过触感，闪电一样击中他。巴里的身体不自觉地在莱身上蹭，用腿夹着莱的腰身叫他的名字，弄得莱也从容不得。  
“小野猫。”莱在巴里耳边吐出湿热的喘息，他故意压制着擦过令巴里满意的那个地方，让巴里闭着眼睛尖叫出来。  
巴里的身体全然投靠在莱身上，内壁紧紧裹住他，一点也不掩饰地渴求更多，巴里赤诚的态度总是让莱着迷，他是怎么做到在说些蠢话的同时看起来更加鲜嫩可口的？他几乎为让巴里获得快感和叫出声来这事疯狂，能给巴里一些东西让他对自己满意，没准还有一点点感动。他不再吊巴里的胃口，而是以巴里最喜欢的方式满足他。他给的越多，巴里就越渴望，大汗淋漓地抱着他，后面也把他吸的很紧，断断续续地叫他莱尼。莱把巴里和自己一起推向浪潮深处，在深处他听到自己的声音和巴里的声音交错重叠，巴里不自觉地用阴茎蹭莱的身体，莱还没碰他，他就射了出来。  
莱把头埋在巴里胸前，他感到有些好笑，当然更多的是满意。巴里射过后有些失神，他的四肢还挂在莱身上，尾骨刚刚停止颤抖。莱没有离开他的身体，巴里射的时候几乎把他也弄得缴械，他缓慢地摩擦巴里的内壁，让巴里醒过神来。  
“莱……？”  
天呐，莱想，他不是那样的人，如果巴里不愿意，他不会违背他的意愿。但是巴里没有推开莱，他以一种交付的姿态放任莱的索取，尽管那并没有多少快感。  
“巴里。”  
莱安抚地吻吻他的眼睛和鼻尖，巴里闭着眼睛等他亲吻时更可爱了，莱握住巴里的阴茎继续挑逗，那里现在太敏感，巴里一下子尖叫着在他怀里颤抖起来，想躲开他的手。  
巴里敏感而忍耐的样子让莱感觉自己是个混蛋，可他本来就是个混蛋，并不会因为干了闪电侠而变好一点点，他想，但面对巴里，他总没办法拿出恶棍气度，巴里是特别的。  
所幸这一次唤起的很快，而且更深，他们的身体汗湿，紧贴在一起，巴里在莱手中像一颗熟烂了的果子，意乱情迷地不成调地叫着，他再次高潮了，比之前时间更长，莱在他尾骨不断收缩时射在他体内，然后帮巴里射出来。  
巴里倒在床上喘息了一阵才缓过来：“莱，你真是个混蛋。”  
“恭喜你终于发现了。”莱懒洋洋地从他身上爬下来，躺在他身边。  
“不，我是说……棒极了。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”巴里直接的夸奖让莱十分高兴，“所以你会为我织手套的对吧？”  
“……怎么又提这个……”  
莱发现巴里几乎睡着了，他想睡在他旁边，可是他不能，他把巴里弄干净，给他盖上被子，像哄小孩一样摸摸他的头发。  
巴里睡眼惺忪地看着莱，他几乎说不清话了：“……你会回去的对吧？”  
“刚做完就提这个很无情哦。”莱冲他笑笑。  
巴里睡着了，莱关灯走出他的房间，热浪坐在客厅，他把能发现的食物全吃完了，还踹了几包巧克力在口袋。  
“哇哦，红闪家马上就要成为无赖帮的另一个据点了。”莱说。  
“你们动静可真够大的。”热浪递给他一块巧克力，“开锁也不全是你一个人的活，你真要回去？”  
“给我们的儿童英雄增加一点点业绩。”  
米克感觉莱在犯傻：“我就不回去了，要帮忙吗？”  
莱提醒他，他们的枪还在警察那里，没有枪，他们就不是热浪和冷冻队长了。他弄了两杯热巧克力，一杯递给米克：“时间还早，我们可以再看看闪电侠有什么好东西带回监狱卖，如果他有烟就再好不过了。”  
米克本想说莱说服了他，但现在他开始怀疑莱是否沉迷于某种过家家式的游戏。  
“你真是个儿童罪犯。”热浪说，但最终他还是决定跟莱一起行动：“你说过他受不了穿囚服的你，对吧？”  
“当然，我们很快就会再见，他还欠我一双手套。”莱最后环视了眼巴里的屋子，关上门，门锁已经坏了，他但愿今晚巴里家别再遭贼了。


End file.
